


Owl

by daryldixon (ryancallaghan)



Series: Hermione and the Winchesters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryancallaghan/pseuds/daryldixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam get an unfamiliar guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl

It was about a month later before the Winchesters heard of Hermione Granger again. Just - not in a way they expected. They were coming out of a gas station, about the hit the road again for another job in bumbfuck of nowhere, when they stopped to stare at the owl that was perching itself on the open-windowed driver’s door. The brothers shared a look before approaching the car, eyeing the owl the whole time - for some reason, they felt intimidated by this bird. Maybe it was the bright yellow eyes that stared glaringly at the two or maybe it was the way it ruffled it’s feathers agitatedly when they just stared at it.

Dean tried shooing the bird away but the owl just huffed at him and fluttered around in the car before perching on the front benchseat. Sam bit his lip to keep from laughing loudly at the look Dean was giving him over the roof of the car; he got the feeling that the owl wanted something from them, so he took a second to really take in the bird. It looked like your average tawny barn owl - save for the roll of paper tied to it’s foot. 

Dean had crouched down with Sam to look at the owl but was now reaching through the window to grab it, “Wait,” Sam whispered, gesturing to the foot with the paper that Dean obviously didn’t see - which was hard to believe, since it kinda stuck out but it was small enough to be passed as nothing, so Sam shouldn’t judge too much. 

“Sam, there’s a bird in my car that has no control over it’s bowels, why am I waiting?” The brothers glared at each other while the owl glared at them both and stuck it’s foot out, the one with the rolled up paper; Sam just pointed to it like it solved everything. Dean rolled his eyes and went forward to untie the paper when the owl snapped it’s beak at him, making Dean throw his hands out in frustration. The bird just hopped over to Sam’s side and stuck it’s foot out again, staring at Sam intently as he moved cautiously to remove the paper. 

The owl hooted and Sam, seeing the bird’s intention, moved out of the way so it could fly back out the window and perch somewhere else while they read the letter. The brothers just stared at each other after watching the bird take off and shrugged together, opening their doors and settling into their seats. Dean watched as Sam unrolled the letter and skimmed through it, snorting to himself when he finished.

“What’s it say?” He asked; Sam just shook his head and handed him the letter with a small smirk. Dean gave him a look before taking the piece of paper, a surprise shock jolting through him when he felt how thick the single piece of paper was and took his first glance at the fancy handwriting. He looked at Sam again with raised eyebrows and his brother just snorted at him, motioning for him to start reading. Dean sighed and lifted the letter for better lighting as he started.

_‘Dear Mr. Dean and Sam Winchester,_

_My name is Hermione Granger, I know you don’t know who I am per say, nor do you remember me from about a month ago when I crash-landed in your hotel room - I’m really sorry about that, by the way, it was not my intention, I assure you. The angel, Castiel, has come to visit me to explain your situation and I’d be glad to help you in your cause, if you’ll accept my offer. You don’t have to respond right away, take some time to think about it - I’m sure Castiel will explain everything in further detail once you get to your next destination. In the meantime, Ariel will stay with you until your ready to answer - you don’t need to worry about her, she can take care of herself. You just need to call her name once you’re ready to send your answer._

_Take care with my best regards, Mr. Winchesters,_

_Hermione J. Granger_  
Auror  
Ministry of Magic’ 

“What the fuck?” Dean grumbled when he finished reading, snapping his head around to stare at Sam with furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips. “What the fuck is ‘Ministry of Magic’?” Sam just shrugged and snickered quietly to himself at Dean’s expression. His brother just grumbled to himself as he tossed the letter on the seat between them and started the car, peeling out of the parking lot; he just wanted to go to bumbfuck nowhere, get the job done, and drink himself to sleep. Dean didn’t want to deal with anything ‘magical’. He’d give Cas a piece of his mind for going to something with ‘magic’, the friggen’ angel.


End file.
